User talk:Davidlynchfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lorren page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 19:34, April 30, 2012 Undying Ones I changed the article for several reasons: * It had some writing mistakes due to fast typing ("walocks" instead of "warlocks") * Uncategorized: all articles must be categorized. * It required some more details, and links to other articles. The source (The article at the Wiki of Ice and Fire) is kind of poor, and I know because I wrote the original. * This is a wiki, all articles are subject to alteration by other users. --Gonzalo84 20:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Comments Comments on talk pages must be signed using the signature tool at the edit tools bar. Please don't forget that. --Gonzalo84 20:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding the images: #File:Karstark.jpg #File:Clegane.jpg #File:Harrenhal1.jpg Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Season 2) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the second season, to add these just type Category: Image (Season 2)) Take a look at File:Battle of Oxcross.jpg for an example of what we need. I have nominated all three images you uploaded for deletion because we can't use them without this information. I will review them in 1 week and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep them, otherwise I will have to delete them. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 22:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Perfect, thank you for fixing those so promptly.--Opark 77 10:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, thanks for reminding me :-) Davidlynchfan 11:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Recap screenshots Thank you for your help, you're doing a grand job.--Opark 77 15:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, I'll try and add all scenes today if possible Davidlynchfan 17:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on finishing the job! Thanks again, looks much better.--Opark 77 20:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Let me know if you want something else for some of them. I'm not sure how great the Davos/Stannis turned out, but I tried to get one where they were both in the picture where Stannis offered him the hand, but could only get one where Stannis turned his back. Davidlynchfan 20:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Citizens" The concept of "citizen" shouldn't be employed since it doesn't apply to the world of GoT anymore than "proletariat". Specially Beyond the Wall where there aren't even cities. Use "residents" or "inhabitants".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the correction. But just to let you know the term is wrongly used at the Braavos page then, which I initially copied it from. Davidlynchfan (talk) 17:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)